Samuel F. Stein
Samuel Franken Stein is the Meister son of the well renound DWMA teacher who goes by nearly the exact same name, and the Death Scythe over seeing Oceania/Australasia, Marie Mjolnir. Samuel is the youngest Professor currently teaching at the DWMA, with his weapon partner Sarah Scaife. Samual teaches students the art of manifesting and manipulating their soul wavelengths to suit a combat situation in which their meister/weapon is unavailable. By way of chance he is Sarah Albarn's adoptive brother, a fact that he finds almost as annoying as Sarah was when she discovered Samuel to be Stein's son. Personality A kind and gentle soul at heart, Samuel's true nature is buried under layers of boredom, and toughened by the harsh reality of warfare. He has seen his fair share of battles and hardly ever relaxes, remianing constantly on the alert. As a result he is surprised by hardly anything, except for when otherwise hidden information is revealed to him. Background Samuel's background was hardly touched upon, though it is hinted that he traveled the world several times over with Sarah at his side upon orders from Lord Death. It is also hinted at that Samuel has some unresolved issues with his mother. Physical Depiction Samuel is descpribed as being as tall as his father, sharingthe same build as Franken Stein as well. However whereas Franken's hair is grey and groes close to his head, Samuel has longer black hair. Another difference between Samuel and Franken is that Samuel possesses brown eyes, beleived to be inherited from his mother. Samuel's primary choice is a black trench coat with a patchwork style like his father's lab coat, combined with black T-shirts and jeans. Samuel has been described as having pale skin and, on his face a battle scar along one cheek, a medical stitch along the other. Soul Samuel's soul has been seen directly only once, in the fan fiction he was first introduced in, 'Soul Eater: My Way' written by The Lord of All Chaos on fanfiction.net. His soul was described as being pure white, with black/red symbols just undeneath the surface, medical stitches along its surface being the only resemblance to his father's soul. His wavelength has often been compared to Lord Death's/Shinigami Sama's in terms of raw power and has even been said to surpass it. Whether or not this is true, remains a mystery. Abilities The true extent of Samuel's abilities is not fully known or understood. Like his father, Samuel is able to attack directly with his soul wavelgnth. Not only this, but Samuel is able to diviate the manner in which he uses his soul wavelength to attack. Another skill Samual possesses is the ability to turn parts of his body into metal, and transform his right hand into a hammer like instrument, an ability inherited from his mother, making Samuel part weapon, part meister, like Maka. It has also been hinted that Samuel also has the ability to control his mental stability, though this was never went into by any great detail on the part of Chaos'. Creator Samuel Franken Stein is the creation of the fanfiction.net author, The Lord of All Chaos, who has lent the character to webidolchiu94 in her fan fiction 'My Destiny, My Fervent Plea', although in reality his first appearance was in Chaos' fan fiction, 'Soul Eater: My Way'. Since the discontuination of that particular story chain, he has dissapeared fro Chaos' fan fiction attentions, for the time being. Category:ShiniShingami and Shibusen staff